Great Harvest
...of souls. This deck uses the graveyard, specifically. It only works in trainer however you can throw in some quantum sources if you want to use it in the real game. Flood your opponent using alfatoxin, then use plague, then use pandemonium. GG Moskaubear: Chopping half of all the cards aside from the cats and graveyards and/or plagues (if you know you're going to deal with a fire rush deck) going rainbow makes this pretty potent. Take 1 amethyst, 1 bone pillar (or a grey and/or purple nymph directly if you have one), 2 quints, 2 tears, 1 shard of readiness (only for purple) and you replace the missing toxins plus a little damage. Cut the condor down to 2 or even 1 and replace with a fractal. Playing this like a skelly-friendly pestal is pretty beast. Even moreso with bone shields and feral bond. If you don't have enough bone shields to handle a full malignant cell field, after you alfa an enemy, alfa it again as a cell to kill it for good. Nice idea. Halving everything but the cats and graveyards, and trading the condors for a fractal or two as the basic deck, many small variations swapping just 1-3 cards can change entirely how this deck plays. Reason I say to halve the creature control cards is 2 pandas tend to wipe a whole field quite effectively, plus occasional transform any of your existing skeletons into useful creatures. Also if you have any shards of serendipity, throw those in for additional help. You may also wish to take a miracle since you will not be using light aside from random SoS gifts. Currently my favourite variation is to use 4 quints with 2 sharded nymphs made from stone pillars, the grey nymph, animate weapon + eternity, a few rewinds in case it's not pulled early on, and a handful of gravity pillars exclusive to fuel catapults, + two grav pulls for emergency/the final "shield." With the sheer amount of creatures dying + the cats, when/if the grav pulled creature falls the bone shields should be nearing triple-digits. Then the nymphs switch to attack mode and begin throwing skeletons at your opponent. It's an excellent stall deck. If playing against air/time (creature control weapons) or a lightning aether user you can quint only 1 nymph, and instead quint the 'shield creature' so it can't be directly targeted to send it away/kill it faster. Only thing I've found that ruins your day 100% once you're set up is if the opponent has multiple unstable gasses, which will kill all the cats at once + wreck your autohealing. You should be able to survive long enough to make more skeletons if it was just fire rain/thunderstorm though. I find the AI is not really smart enough to counter this in general, it's only brute force like dragons and fire that will render this unwinnable (as there will be more things on the field than you can alfa, plague will take time to work, brute force generally makes enough quanta to resummon what's rewound immediately, you may not have pulled a bone shield or grav pull in time.) All in all, I'm having loads of fun with the sheer randomness of most of what's going on with this though, and in the event you've got effective CC prepared before the dragons/golems/adrenacocks come out, the advantage completely flips within a single turn. It's kinda like participating in an MMA tourney utilising aikido solely. The striker wins if he lands that first blow when the bell's rung, but once you've got your motion down, he's chumped.